


Coppia a tre

by Spettatrice



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettatrice/pseuds/Spettatrice
Summary: Masaki è il classico ragazzo da parete, nessuno conosce il suo nome e tutti lo riconoscono come quello infantile o quello che fa sempre gli scherzi a Kirino. Nessuno sa che la sua vita è complicata e che ad aggrovigliare ancora di più la matassa dei suoi pensieri ci si mette anche il suo indirizzo sessuale, che non vuole neanche per un momento apparire chiaro.Ranmaru e Takuto sono fidanzati da due anni, e vengono considerati da tutti la coppia perfetta, peccato che questo bel passo a due viene perennemente interrotto da un certo elemento, anche se questo il più delle volte non fa niente
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki/Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Kudos: 3





	1. Io, Masaki Kariya

ATTENZIONE: Niente calcio in questa fanfiction

Masaki Kariya odiava tutto ciò che lo metteva sotto i riflettori, odiava anche le persone; la gente non riusciva ad avvicinarlo che si ritrovava in infermeria con un occhio gonfio, il labbro spaccato e il naso rotto. Le uniche persone che sono riuscite a diventare suoi "amici" hanno dovuto sudare cinque camicie e solo con una di queste ha costruito un vero e proprio rapporto: Hikaru

" Kariya-kun! "Il ragazzo si voltò sorridendo, riconoscendo la voce della persona migliore del mondo, così lo aveva soprannominato. 

"Hey Kageyama-kun! "

Il blu lo raggiunse per percorrere quei cinque minuti che li distanziavano da scuola. 

" Nhe, hai saputo la novità? "

Masaki alzò un sopracciglio, non era mai molto informato; molto probabilmente a causa della mancanza delle fonti di informazione " No, dimmi "

" Kirino-senapai si è fidanzato con Shindou-senpai! "

il ragazzo assottigliò gli occhi, cercando di ricordarsi chi fossero i due soggetti e Hikaru, percependo lo smarrimento dell'amico si affrettò a spiegare chi fossero 

" Kirino-senpai è quello dell'ultimo anno, alto, coi capelli rosa ed i codini"

" Ah, l'effeminato!"

"Sì, mentre Shindou-senpai è sempre dell'ultimo anno, ma quello coi capelli corti e la frangia marrone sporco"

"Oh, frangetta? "

Hikaru sorrise orgoglioso che finalmente Masaki è riuscito a ricordarsi di delle persone.

Erano giunti a scuola quando anche Tsurugi e Matsukaze li raggiunsero.

" Nhe Nhe! Kariya-kun verrai alla festa di inizio anno? " Domandò Tenma

" Ci devi essere" rincarò la dose Hikaru

Masaki li guardò disgustati e spostò lo sguardo verso Tsurugi, cercando un po' di sostegno 

" Non mi guardare in quel modo Kariya, sai benissimo che devi socializzare; non puoi continuare a restare solo "

Il turchese si imbronciò e portò le braccia al metto, mormorando un " lo faccio solo per voi "  
"grazie Kariya-kun!" 

La campanella suonò e il quartetto si diresse nella rispettiva classe, pronto per una noiosissima lezione di matematica.

" ps, Kariya! "

" Che vuoi Kyousuke "

Il blu scrisse velocemente su un bigliettino che poi venne lanciato contro Masaki.

Che ne pensi Kirino-senpai e shindou-senpai? 

Kariya guardò perplesso il biglietto; cosa ne avrebbe dovuto pensare? Erano felici ed andava bene così, e per di più lui neanche li conosceva

Tsurugi notando che Kariya non ci arrivava prese una altro pezzo di carta e glielo lanciò

Il fatto che siano una coppia omosessuale è un problema? 

Masaki sorrise e prese un altro pezzo di carta.

Assolutamente no, e poi sarebbe stupido dato che sono gay

Quando il compagno ricevette il bigliettino rimase sconvolto, tanto che si alzò dalla sedia disturbando l'intera lezione e si diresse verco il truchese totalmente menefreghista del prof che lo rimproverava.

Sbatté il biglietto sul banco di Masaki "Che cavolo significa"  
Il ragazze scosse le spalle "Quello che ce scritto"

"Perché cavolo non ce lo hai detto? "  
" Non me lo avete mai chiesto"

"ADESSO BASTA! Kariya Masaki, Tsurugi Kyousuke, fuori dalla mia classe "

Nessuno dei due si fece problemi ad eseguire ciò che gli era stato detto, infondo entrambi avevano cose più importanti di cui parlare.

Usciti Tsurugi afferrò il polso di Masaki e lo condusse in un'ala appartata, dove poter parlare tranquillamente.

"Ti conviene spiegarti meglio"

" Sono gay, mi piace il cazzo "  
Il blu sospirò " Sai benissimo cosa intendo"

" Non non lo so " 

Tsurugi si avvicinò minaccioso " Si che lo sai "

"Non che non lo so "

" Invece sì"

I due ormai erano vicinissimi e non c'era da stupirsi che quando Kirino e Shindou li videro fraintesero tutto.

" Oh, scusate per il disturbo, continuate pure "

Masaki si affrettò a staccarsi dall'amico, cercando di dare una spiegazione " No no! Senpai, non è come credete! Io e lui non stavamo facendo niente"

Shindou lo tranquillizzò " Stai tranquillo, non vi giudichiamo "

Kirino aggiunse che non era un problema per loro

" No! Smettetela! Io Kyousuke non stavamo facendo niente di niente!"

Tsurugi sorrise divertito e preso da non si sa bene quale cattiveria aggiunse: "Potreste andarvene, noi due avremmo qualcosa da finire "

I ragazzi più grandi se ne andarono imbarazzati.

Masaki guardò Tsurugi pieno di rabbia e si affrettò a tirargli un pugno, che poi fu bloccato dal blu.

" Vaffanculo idiota"

"Così impari a non averci detto che sei gay"

terminate le lezioni Kariya fu costretto da Kyousuke a dire tutto agli altri due, i quali la presero bene.

" Wow, bé, non è una novità, cioè, guardati "

Masaki assottigliò gli occhi guardando Tenma con astio "Cosa vorresti dire?"

"Non saresti mai in grado di dominare; sei praticamente una femmina"

Il turchese arrossì di rabbia e dopo aver appoggiato lo zaino partì all'inseguimento del moro per tutta la scuola ignorando le lamentele degli studenti e le urla dei prof.

Lui non era una donna

Lui era un dominatore, cavolo

La corsa terminò quando i due si scontrarono con Takuto e Ranmaru.

Oggi il mondo mi odia

" Ehy, mi dispiace, state bene? "

Tenma balbettò qualche parola priva di senso e Masaki si ostinò a mantenere la bocca cucita.

" Si può sapere perché stavate correndo per i corridoi? " Domandò Ranmaru incuriosito

Matsukaze sorrise diabolico e lanciò uno sguardo di pura sfida all'amico.

Masaki capì cosa stava per fare tuttavia non ebbe il tempo di saltargli addosso.

" Kairya-kun non vuole accettare il fatto che è passivo "

" Figlio-" E gli saltò addosso, letteralmente, buttandolo per terra e iniziando una lotta fatta di pugni, sberle e graffi.

Takuto e Ranmaru in un primo momento non avevano ben capito cosa cavolo stesse succedendo; tuttavia decisero comunque di sollevarli di peso e condurli in infermeria.

" Mettimi giù Senpai! Tenma giuro che appena ti prendo sei morto"

" Nha... non credo sei troppo passivo per riuscirci"

"Brutto-"

" Smettetela entrambi, ora vi portiamo in infermeria. Guai se vi sento fiatare" Li ammoni Shindou

" Takuto, non ti sembra di essere troppo cattivo?"

Ed i due fidanzatini iniziarono a parlare tra di loro non badando alla presenza dei kohai.


	2. festa

Masaki aveva praticamente perdonato subito Matsukaze, d'altronde con quei due occhi da cerbiatto chi sarebbe stato in grado di resistergli?

Rimaneva ancora un problema da affrontare, la festa di inizio anno; normalmente non ci sarebbe andato, ma avendo degli amici che lo superavano nettamente in forza fisica era praticamente inutile provare a resistere; così quel sabato si ritrovò alle nove di sera di fronte alla palestra, con una felpa e dei jeans attillati, insieme alla sua combriccola.

" Non ci credo che vi ho seguiti..."  
"Dai che ci divertiremo! E magari chi sa... troviamo anche dei bei esemplari"

"Kyousuke-kun!" Lo rimproverò Tenma "Non parlare delle persone come se fossero animali"  
Il blu alzò gli occhi al cielo, anche se a Masaki il sorriso che gli spuntò sulle labbra non gli scappò.

Dopo mezz'ora da quando erano entrati Matsukaze era ubriaco, Tsurugi era sulla buona strada; Hikaru era stato catturato da un gruppo di ragazze e Kariya si ritrovò da solo, seduto sui gradini a guardare le coppiette ballare e cercando qualche maschio che valesse la pena di guardare.

"Guarda un po' chi si vede"

Masaki riconobbe subito la voce, e andò in panico. Non era bravo a parlare con le persone, non sapeva come comportarsi.

Takuto e Ranmaru si sedettero al suo fianco, in modo da avere Kariya al centro.

"Comunque io sono Shindou, e lui è Kirino, tu?"

" Masaki Kariya "

"Come mai tutto solo Kariya?"

Il turchese scosse le spalle "I miei amici mi hanno abbandonato"

Kirino sorrise quando un'idea gli balenò in mente " Vieni con noi, i miei amici vogliono fare il gioco della bottiglia!"

Masaki era sul punto di rifiutare l'offerta molto poco elegantemente, quando Shindou gli afferrò un braccio e lo trascinò nel suo gruppo di amici.

Alla prima bevanda alcolica quasi non vomitò, alla terza ci prese gusto e alla quinta era praticamente andato.

La bottiglia girava e si fermò dritta su Masaki " Bene Kariya, ti obbligo a baciare Takuto!"

A parlare era stato Kaiji, ma poco importava; Kariya non si ricordava neanche chi fosse.

Notando che il turchese non si muoveva fu Shindou a dirigersi verso di lui; il ragazzo a differenza di molti suoi amici era relativamente poco ubriaco. Afferrò la vita di Masaki costringendolo ad alzarsi per poi guardargli le labbra intensamente, quasi a voler chiedere il permesso.

Da quella prospettiva Shindou era ancora più bello di quanto pensasse; per cui, a causa dell'alcool in corpo non fu un problema per Kariya quanto il moro posò quasi violentemente le labbra sulle sue.

Fu un semplice bacio a stampo, d'altronde Takuto era fidanzato. La bottiglia riprese a girare e topo cinque turni ricapitò su Masaki.

Questa volta a fare l'obbligo fu Tsurumusa " Siediti su Ranmaru"

Kariya acconsentì, accoccolandosi tra le braccia del senpai, e dopo vari turni si addormentò.

Takuto si era sentito bene a baciare Masaki, così come Ranmaru si stava sentendo bene a tenerlo sulle gambe. I due si lanciarono uno sguardo straniti, di solito erano gelosissimi uno nei confronti dell'altro, ma questa volta sentivano come se qualcosa non andasse.

I due si lanciarono uno sguardo straniti, di solito erano gelosissimi uno nei confronti dell'altro, ma questa volta sentivano come se qualcosa non andasse  
Masaki aveva caldo, tremendamente caldo, e sentiva la sua testa scoppiare.

Cercò di muoversi, senza successo. Il panico partì quando percepì due respiri, uno sul suo collo e uno sul suo petto; aprì gli occhi di scatto destandosi velocemente, facendo anche svegliare le altre due persone. Mosse la testa a destra e sinistra, tranquillizzandosi quando notò Takuto e Kirino.

" Ehy Kariya, cosa c'è? " Domandò stupidamente il rosa.

La tranquillità momentanea di Masaki sparì quando si accorse che non aveva addosso i suoi vestiti, DOVE CAVOLO ERANO I SUOI VESTITI?

Si ribaltò giù dal letto, allontanandosi il più possibile da quei due. "Tutto bene?! Ma secondo te? Che cavolo ci faccio qui? Perché non ho i miei vestiti? Non è che noi-"

" Kariya fermati, tranquillo non è successo niente, eri ubriaco e abbiamo pensato di portarti da noi dato che non sapevamo cosa fare; inoltre tranquillo non è successo niente tra noi tre, per ora." affermò Kirino con convinzione

Masaki non badò alle ultime parole, probabilmente si era fermato ancora all'inizio, quando era ubriaco...

Nel frattempo Takuto si era avvicinato al piccolo, e gli tendeva una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

" Bene, visto che è tardi e manca ancora un po' prima di andare a scuola, che ne dici di tornare a dormire? "

"No! Devo tornare a casa, mi staranno aspettando e-"

" Tranquillo" lo zittì Ranmaru che intanto era ancora sul letto " Ci abbiamo pensato noi "

Masaki avanzò riluttante, e spinto da Takuto si ritrovò di nuovo su quel materasso, circondato dagli arti dei due senpai.

" Notte "

Kariya non si addormentò tanto facilmente; continuava a pesare come cavolo era finito in quella situazione; sentiva un tassello mancante, ma proprio non capiva cosa.

Kariya non si addormentò tanto facilmente; continuava a pesare come cavolo era finito in quella situazione; sentiva un tassello mancante, ma proprio non capiva cosa  
Ranmaru si svegliò per primo; era sua abitudine destarsi alle 5.30 precise, non che avesse qualcosa di importante da fare, gli piaceva semplicemente pensare. La sua mente volò inesorabilmente ai fatti della sera prima.

Shindou aveva in braccio Masaki e lo stava portando a casa sua insieme a Kirino.

C'era tensione tra i fidanzatini, la si percepiva nell'aria; saranno stata gli obblighi stupidi dei suoi compagni, o qualcos'altro, fatto sta che entrambi percepivano qualcosa di diverso nella loro relazione e con Kariya.

Entrati nella villa di Takuto, Masaki fu portato sul divano e lasciato lì a riposare mentre i due si dirigevano in cucina con l'intento di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.

Probabilmente a causa dell'alcool in corpo Shindou saltò letteralmente addosso a Kirino, il quale non si fece problemi a ricambiare le attenzioni. Le loro bocche si scontrarono violentemente, così come i loro corpi, entrambi combattevano per il dominio, e nessuno sembrava voler cedere.

I baci si fecero via via più frenetici e bisognosi; sembrava che niente potesse staccarli se non, ovviamente, Masaki.

" Senpai!?"

I due si staccarono quasi spaventati, Masaki era con una mano sullo stipite della porta e l'altra sul suo petto, quasi a voler rallentare il suo cuore che pian piano stava esplodendo. La felpa era stropicciata e cadeva malamente sul suo corpo, lasciando scoperta una spalla, il tutto condito da quello splendido rossore, a detta di Ranmaru, che faceva sembrare il piccolo ancora più tenero.

"Kariya, noi ecco, ci dispiace" tentò di scusarsi il rosa.

"N-no! Assolutamente! Non dovete dispiacervi, presumo sia normale, io, ecco, credo di essere ancora un bel po' ubriaco, per cui, potreste riportarmi a casa prima che faccia qualche scemenza?"

Takuto sorrise, non gli era mai capitato di vedere gestito così bene l'alcool; peccato che lui proprio non ce la faceva ad avere autocontrollo. Il colpo di grazia gli fu dato quando il più piccolo si girò, mettendo in mostra quel bel fondo schiena ricoperto da quei meravigliosi jeans aderenti. Allora mandò a quel paese tutto e si diresse verso Masaki; in seguito avrebbe incolpato l'alcool delle proprie azioni, abbracciandolo da dietro e appoggiando il suo viso sul collo del turchese, ispirando il suo odore.

" Shindou-senpai? "

Vedere quella scena mandò in pappa anche il cervello di Ranmaru che si diresse a passo spedito verso la coppia piazzandosi di fronte a Kariya.

"Kirino-senpai? "

"Sta zitto una buona volta"

Il rosa fece scontrare le loro labbra e allora addio anche al cervello di Masaki, il quale non esitò a ricambiare il bacio, questa volta davvero per colpa dell'alcool, in preda al piacere generata da quella dannata bocca di Takuto, che lo mordeva ovunque, succhiava ogni singolo lembo di pelle. La lingua di Ranmaru entrò prepotentemente nella sua bocca, cercando la sua, molto più inesperta e piccola, con la quale iniziò ad esplorare ogni singolo centimetro della bocca di Masaki. 

Scosse la testa, cercando di togliersi dalla testa quelle immagini; sapeva benissimo che non era colpa dell'alcool e che questa non valeva come scusa neanche per Takuto. Per Kariya invece non era lo stesso, dato che alla fine di tutto se ne uscì con qualche frase su unicorni volanti e roba del genere.

Si passò le mani sul volto, sfregandosi gli occhi, nel tentativo di trovare un'uscita da questa situazione; buttò l'occhio su Masaki. Era completamente circondato dalle braccia di Shindou e lo stava quasi abbracciando; sorrise e si chinò sulle sue labbra, sfiorandole appena con le proprie. Nel farlo incontrò gli occhi marroni di Takuto, i quali lo rassicurarono, quello che era successo probabilmente non era sbagliato.


	3. vendetta

La sveglia suonò; i due senpai si alzarono dal letto velocemente, pieni di non si sa bene quale assurda ed anomala energia. Masaki ci mise più tempo, molto più tempo; per cominciare aprì gli occhi e poi li richiuse per altri cinque minuti, poi si spostò verso la fine del letto, sempre disteso e solo dopo venti minuti uscì dalla stanza.

Non sapendo come muoversi seguì le risa e le voci dei due ragazzi per poi aprire la porta lentamente, infilando prima la testa, quasi intimorito.

Fu Ranmaru ad accorgersi per primo "Kariya-kun! Vieni entra, stavamo giusto facendo colazione" Masaki seguì le sue indicazioni, sempre con molta timidezza.

Fu Takuto ad iniziare la conversazione "Tutto okay Kariya-kun? Ieri hai bevuto un po'"

Il turchese annuì distratto; i suoi neuroni non si erano ancora collegati e la sua testa stava iniziando a dare segni di rigetto verso l'alcool. Le voci si fecero ovattate, e tutto perse concretezza. Masaki si ritrovò in un limbo, percepiva i suoi movimenti, sapeva che Kirino gli stava dando la sua divisa di scorta, che gli stava molto grande. Si era accorto degli sguardi dei due lungo tutto il suo corpo e di come lo stessero letteralmente mangiando con gli occhi; tuttavia queste informazioni nel suo corpo erano totalmente prive di filo logico.

Ritornò al presente solo quando Ranmaru gli urlò nell'orecchio, facendolo sobbalzare. Senza volere indietreggiò scontrandosi col petto di Takuto, il quale, prontamente, lo afferrò.

" Kariya-kun! SVEGLIA"

Masaki scosse la testa, -kun? da quando in qua avevano tanta confidenza? E perché cavolo Takuto lo stava ancora abbracciando? Si allontanò velocemente dal moro, e riacquistò il suo carattere da impertinente.

"Non serve che mi urli addosso Barbie"

Kirino lo guardò confuso, chiedendosi se il suo amico soffrisse di personalità multipla o robe del genere. Kariya infilò le mani nelle tasche e diede le spalle ai due ragazzi, allontanandosi da quell'atmosfera opprimente, con la testa che gli esplodeva.

"Kariya-kun!"

Il turchese riconobbe subito quella voce, Hikaru.

"Perché hai una divisa di molte taglie più grandi? "  
" Kageyama-kun, meglio che tu non lo sappia, hai un'aspirina o robe del genere?"

Il blu scosse la testa mortificato ed insieme si diressero verso la scuola.

Masaki non stava ascoltando le lezioni, era palese; tuttavia nessun insegnante lo rimproverò, probabilmente perché avevano perso la speranza con lui...

La mente di Kariya volò alla festa, e con fatica ripercorse tutti i momenti; si ricordò del bacio con Takuto e dell'essersi seduto su Ranmaru ad obbligo o verità, di essere stato portato a casa di quest'ultimo e di essersi addormentato. Guardò l'orologio, fra mezz'ora ci sarebbe stata ricreazione; doveva spremere le meningi più in fretta.

Corrugò le sopracciglia cercando di trovare un punto di uscita, ma niente. Poi si ricordò di essere entrato in cucina, si aggrappò con tutto se stesso a quel ricordo, vide Takuto avvicinarsi a lui, e poi Ranmaru... Spalancò gli occhi, e per poco non bestemmio; guardò l'ora, mancavano ancora quindici minuti.

Perché? Perché cavolo era successa una roba del genere? Come aveva potuto permetterlo? Si mise le mani tra i capelli, nel tentativo di trovare il coraggio per andare a parlare con gli altri due di ciò che era accaduto.

Respirò profondamente, otto minuti, aveva otto cavolo di minuti per ritornare normale ed andare a chiedere spiegazioni.

Con la mente ripercorse tutto l'accaduto, bacio per bacio, gemito per gemito, fino alla suono della campanella. Si alzò di scatto, rosso come un pomodoro e corse alla ricerca dei due.

Si ricordò di averli visti spesso sul tetto della scuola da soli, per cui si diresse verso di loro, sperando di trovarli. Spalancò la porta ed uscì fuori, l'aria pulita gli entrò nei polmoni e finalmente sembrò riottenere un po' di autocontrollo.

"Kariya-kun?"

Il turchese si voltò arrabbiato verso la voce, incontrò per primo gli occhi azzurri di Ranmaru e poi quelli marroni di Shindou.

"Come, come cavolo vi siete permessi?"

I senpai abbassarono lo sguardo, non c'era bisogno di spiegazioni, sapevano perfettamente a cosa si riferiva.

"Ero ubriaco! E voi ve ne siete approfittati! Non vi vergognate neanche un po'?!"

"Ci dispiace un sacco Kariya, ti giuriamo che non volevamo farlo" a scusarsi per primo è stato Takuto

"Ranmaru ha ragione, ti prego di perdonarci, prometto che non accadrà niente del genere un'altra volta" entrambi si chinarono, remissivi; ma questo a Masaki non bastava, eccome se non bastava. Ingoiò le parole amare che stavano per uscirgli dalla bocca e mise su il solito finto sorriso, accettò le loro scuse ed una piccola idea gli venne in mente; lo avevano umiliato con l'alcool? Bene, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Ingoiò le parole amare che stavano per uscirgli dalla bocca e mise su il solito finto sorriso, accettò le loro scuse ed una piccola idea gli venne in mente; lo avevano umiliato con l'alcool? Bene, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso

Per Masaki gli scherzi migliori erano quelli classici; niente era in grado di batterli; soprattutto quello del secchio con l'acqua, bellissimo.

Per sfortuna delle vittime, invece di trovare l'acqua, troveranno un bel po' di vodka, rubata dalla dispensa per le occasioni speciali di Hiroto.

I due sarebbero tornato dagli allenamenti di calcio tra circa venti minuti, aveva detto ai vari membri della squadra che erano cercati da degli insegnanti in modo che a rimanere fossero solo Kirino e Takuto. Si nascose con il secchio dietro il corridoio, aspettando pazientemente che le sue prede entrassero all'interno dello spogliatoio.

Aveva studiato quel luogo nei minimi dettaglia; conosceva la posizione di ogni singolo armadietto, e quella dei Senpai era infondo, non visibile dalla porta.

Aprì lentamente l'entrata e con l'aiuto di una sedia riuscì a posizionare il secchio.

Ora non restava che aspettare.

Finalmente i due uscirono; nessuno dei senpai si accorse dello scherzo e subito si ritrovarono piombi di non si sa bene quale sostanza. Si girarono allo sentire lo scatto di una macchina fotografica.

Masaki era lì, con un sorriso sadico stampato sulla bocca con la foto in mano. 

"Ecco, ora potete considerarvi perdonati"

Takuto e Ranmaru si guardarono "Inizia a correre microbo"

Il piano di Kariya si fermava qui, per cui iniziò a correre, consapevole che i due lo avrebbero preso subito.

Il primo a raggiungerlo fu il moro, che lo afferrò da dietro sbattendolo per terra a pancia in giù; poco dopo lo raggiunse anche il rosa che afferrò la macchina fotografica e si affrettò a cancellare la foto.

"Kariya Masaki, come cavolo ti sei permesso di fare questo a me ed a Ranmaru?"

Il turchese sogghignò "Non so di cosa voi stiate parlando; non è di certo colpa mia se qualcuno vi ha fatto uno scherzo..."

" Vuoi force dirci che tu non centri niente? Credi forse che ce la beviamo?" domandò Kirino

"Sinceramente lo speravo, ma poco importa io ho avuto la mia vendetta, fate quello che volete"

I due si guardarono, infondo gliel'aveva detto lui no? Potevano fare quello che volevano.

Takuto si alzò dal corpo del più piccolo offrendogli una mano per alzarsi, cosa che ovviamente Masaki non accettò.

Erano tutti e tre in piedi, questa volta a muoversi per primo fu Ranmaru, che lo afferrò per dietro facendo cozzare il suo petto con la schiena dell'altro.

"Ci hai dato il permesso tu, ricordatelo Kariya"


	4. parlare

"Ci hai dato tu il permesso, ricordatelo Kariya" erano queste le parole uscite dalla bocca di Ranmaru dritte dritte sull'orecchio del minore.

Masaki divenne un tutt'uno con un pomodoro; abbassò la testa imbarazzato, vergognandosi della sua situazione. Takuto rise di gusto, prendendolo in giro " Oh Kariya, sei un amore quando fai così... "

Il turchese alzò lo sguardo arrabbiato, lui non era un amore, lui era cattivo! 

Stava per ribattere quando le parole gli morirono in gola; i capelli marroni di Shindou erano attaccati sul suo collo, il corpo completamente fradicio metteva in risalto i muscoli formati dall'allenamento e tanto per posare una ciliegina sulla torta una goccia di modeste dimensioni scese lungo la mandibola squadrata, per scendere dal collo fino a perdersi all'interno della maglietta.

Masaki seguì accuratamente i movimenti di quella goccia, deglutendo quando passò al di sotto della camicia bianca; al vedere ciò Shindou sorrise orgoglioso dell'effetto fatto a Kariya.

" Ranmaru, non trovi che faccia leggermente caldo? "

Il rosa annuì convinto "Decisamente, e poi queste camicie fradice non aiutano di certo giusto? "

"Già, però sono così stanco... Masaki, ti va di aiutarci?"

Si stavano prendendo gioco di lui, apertamente! Ma io dico non si vergognavano un po'?

Kirino appoggiò il volto sulla sua spalla, inspirando il suo odore. "Dai Masaki..." Gli afferrò le mani conducendole sul petto del moro "Siamo così stanchi..."

Takuto si avvicinò "Ho così caldo"

Kariya ormai era intrappolato tra i due corpi, il respiro iniziava a farsi pesante ed il suo volto era ancora più rosso del previsto. Che fine aveva fatto Kariya Masaki? Il calcolatore, quello freddo e distaccato che faceva di tutto per prendere in giro gli altri? Non lo sapeva neanche lui, l'unica cosa di cui era certo è che quella situazione gli piaceva, eccome se gli piaceva. Ecco perché con mani tremanti iniziò a slacciare la camicia di Shindou, bottone dopo bottone, sfiorando molto spesso con le nocche il petto nudo e formato del capitano della squadra.

Anche Takuto appoggiò la fronte sulla testa di Kariya, inebriandosi dell'odore e della morbidezza dei suoi capelli, dopo che quella pazzia sarebbe finita, gli avrebbe di sicuro chiesto che shampoo usasse.

Quando anche l'ultimo bottone fu sganciato la camicia bianca scivolò lungo la schiena cadendo distrattamente a terra. Le mani di Masaki disegnarono i contorni dei muscoli del senpai, vergognandosi del suo corpo; piccolo femminile ed asciutto...

Ed ora? Ora cosa dovrei fare...

"Masaki, smettila di farti paranoie, per una volta, arrenditi e lascia a qualcun altro guidare il gioco" Gli mormorò Ranmaru all'orecchio prima di farlo voltare verso di lui facendo cozzare i loro bacini.

Il rosa gli sorrise confortante e poi appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle del turchese, applicando una leggere pressione, giusto per dare il tempo a Takuto di infilare le mani al di sotto della sua camicia, soffermandosi sul ventre. 

Le labbra di Kirino sapevano di vodka, così come tutto il loro corpo. Se avesse saputo che sarebbero finiti in una situazione del genere di sicuro avrebbe usato solo l'acqua...

Le mani di Takuto erano saldamente appoggiate sullo stomaco di Masaki e la sua bocca era intenta a mordergli il collo, succhiandolo con tutta l'intenzione di lasciargli un bel marchio. 

Kirino era pronto ad abbassare i pantaloni del piccolo quando una voce li fece staccare.

Kariya la riconobbe subito e si girò alla ricerca di un eventuale spettatore; sospirò sollevato quando si accorse che in realtà quel suono proveniva da lontano.

Si affrettò ad allontanarsi dai due, scioccato da quello che stava per fare; cosa cavolo c'era che non andava in lui? Andava bene di essere gay; ma farlo con altre due persone? Quello era anormale.

" Kariya-kun? "

Masaki si affrettò a rispondere alla voce dell'amico, donde ad evitare che si avvicinasse di più.

"Ci vediamo fuori, okay Kageyama-kun?"

Sospirò per poi rivolgersi ai senpai: "Non so cosa stavamo facendo, ma nessuno deve saperlo e vediamo di non rifarlo?"

Ovviamente era una domanda retorica e non si prese neanche la briga di ascoltare la loro risposta ed uscì da quel luogo diretto da Hikaru.

" Kariya-kun! Eccoti, non ti trovavo ed oggi dovevamo andare da me, va tutto bene?"

Masaki sapeva che gli doveva delle spiegazioni; non era mai successo che lui si dimenticasse della persona migliore del mondo.

"Kageyama-kun, parliamone a casa tua, che è meglio."

Il blu annuì per poi cambiare totalmente argomento per riempire l'eventuale vuoto durante il viaggio.

Perfino quando salirono in camera Hikaru non iniziò a tormentarlo di domande. Erano distesi a guardare il soffitto quando finalmente Masaki si decise a parlare.

" Kageyama-kun, promettimi che non mi interromperai" al silenzio del compagno iniziò a raccontargli tutto; di come aveva scoperto di essere gay, e di come lo avesse odiato all'inizio; si sentiva così diverso, quasi sbagliato; vedeva i suo compagni fare commenti sulle ragazze mentre lui guardava ostinatamente i maschietti. Di come, grazie a Hiroto e Midorikawa lo aveva accettato, della sua prima cotta per Kyousuke; di come questo lo aveva praticamente costretto a parlare ed infine, quasi vomitò al sentire le sue parole uscire dalla sua bocca, degli avvenimenti tra Ranmaru e Takuto.

Hikaru attese pazientemente che Masaki finesse di parlare. Prima di esprimere la sua opinione aspettò un po', donde ad evitare che l'amico avesse qualcosa da aggiungere.

"Credevo che non me lo avresti mai detto, di essere gay, intendo. Ti devo confessare che lo sapevo; me ne sono accorto dal modo in cui ti comportavi con noi quando andavamo al mare o semplicemente quando ci vestivamo 'bene'. Inoltre ho visto il modo in cui guardavi Kyousuke-kun; sembrava che volessi farti sbattere al muro." Kariya arrossì di botto "Per quanto riguarda Shindou e Kirino senpai... Bé, io sinceramente non ci trovo niente di male; ovvio è strano... probabilmente perché sono abituato ad essere circondato da persone gay, ma non da persone poliamorose, credo si chiamino così." Fece una pausa, non c'era niente da dire, infondo a lui andava bene. "E cosa pensi di fare?"

Il turchese scosse la testa "Penso niente, cercherò di evitarli e basta."

Il blu annuì "Tenma lo sa, che sei gay."

Masaki sorrise; a quanto pare non lo aveva nascosto bene.


	5. piccolo momento

Ranmaru sospirò sconfitto, lasciandosi cadere sul divano del fidanzato; continuava a chiedersi quale fosse il suo problema, perché non poteva mai avere una relazione seria una volta tanto?

Takuto era della sua stessa opinione, non avevano mai parlato apertamente della questione "Turchia" (così chiamata dai capelli turchesi di Masaki), di solito si limitavano a seguire i loro istinti; tuttavia questa cosa stava distruggendo la loro relazione. Loro si amavano ancora?

"Ran, credo che a questo punto dobbiamo parlarne"

Kirino, abbassò il capo, non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo d'ora in poi "Credo sia ora. Ma prima, tu mi ami ancora Takuto? Perché io ti amo come prima, niente è cambiato"

Il moro annuì "I miei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti non sono mai cambiati; per cui direi di continuare la nostra relazione"

Ranmaru annuì, in pieno accordo. Fu proprio lui ad interrompere il silenzio, mettendo in tavola l'argomento fatidico "Mi piace Masaki, nello stesso modo in cui io amo te"

"Temo, Ran, che per me sia lo stesso. Non so cosa mi abbia colpito in quel moccioso, forse il suo corpo. Ma qualcosa in lui mi attira"  
"Quindi Takuto? Che facciamo?"

Shindou guardò il soffitto "Niente, assolutamente niente."

Non c'era bisogno di altre parole, la questione "Turchia" era risolta; per cui passarono il pomeriggio come sempre, tra baci, coccole e litigi su chi dovesse fare la parte della "donna" durante il sesso. Ovviamente nessuno dei due cedette ed alla fine non andarono fino in fondo.

Kariya non aveva ancora chiarito la situazione con se stesso, certo parlare con Hikaru lo aveva aiutato, ma era sicuro che questo non bastasse  
Kariya non aveva ancora chiarito la situazione con se stesso, certo parlare con Hikaru lo aveva aiutato, ma era sicuro che questo non bastasse. Alla fine avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con se stesso; e fu proprio quello che fece quella sera. 

Era di fronte al campo da calcio; a lui non è mai piaciuto come sport, tuttavia sapeva giocarci dato che Tenma lo aveva praticamente costretto.

Così utilizzando dei sassi, che mise uno dietro l'altro a formare una fila indiana, si allenò con quello che l'amico chiamava 'dribbling'. Non ci è riuscito al primo tentativo e nemmeno al secondo, la quinto o al dodicesimo; ma non si voleva arrendere, in qualche modo lo trovava rilassante.

Takuto e Ranmaru uscirono verso sera; era un venerdì, per cui non si preoccuparono di tornare tardi. La loro meta era il campo da calcio, entrambi volevano perfezionare le loro tecniche; tuttavia quando giunsero lì, furono fermati dalla voce di Masaki, il quale aveva appena tirato giù quattro santi dopo essersi macchiato la divisa.

I fidanzatini sorrisero complici, ci mancava Kariya a chiudere in bellezza la loro giornata.

Il turchese era di schiena, le mani sulle ginocchia e la schiena inclinata, respirava sonoramente, affaticato dal troppo esercizio fisico al quale non era abituato. Quasi morì di infarto quando due braccia gli cinsero la vita.

"Ciao Masaki" Il suo cuore smise di battere veramente al suono di quella voce.

Cercò di allontanarsi, fallendo miseramente, dato che quelle braccia erano decise a non mollarlo.

"Ehy, Masa, tranquillo, vogliamo solo giocare con te; veniamo in pace" A parlare questa volta era

stato Ranmaru. Questo non bastò a tranquillizzare il povero cuore di Kariya, ma gli permise di ritornare a respirare regolarmente.

"O-okay" 

I senpai sorrisero soddisfatti mollando la presa. 

"Bene" affermò Takuto "Giochiamo"

Masaki annuì, incerto su cosa fare; non aveva mai giocato una partita vera, quando era con i suoi amici si assicurava sempre di essere in coppia con Tsurugi, in modo da avere la vittoria assicurata; per cui era in notevole difficoltà contro la coppia.

Kirino sorrise divertito da quanto Kariya fosse impacciato e decise di fermare Shindou prima di fare un disastro. "Tranquillo Masa, divertiamoci e basta. Guarda devi fare così" disse illustrando un passaggio. Il turchese osservò concentrato il movimento e quando la palla arrivò a lui riuscì quasi a mandarla dritta. Takuto batté le mani, orgoglioso del piccolo. Per cui passarono la serata a lanciarsi la palla a vicenda.

Masaki si era divertito a stare con loro, aveva dimenticato completamente i trascorsi, e probabilmente fu per questo che quando lo invitarono a dormire da loro lui accettò entusiasta.

Così alle 9.00 si ritrovò a casa Shindou, in mezzo alla coppia, a mangiare una bistecca impanata con le patatine e a dover rispondere alle domande imbarazzanti dei genitori come "Sei ancora vergine?" o "Sei omosessuale?" o anche "Che ne pensi di Takuto, lo ritieni sexy?"

Inutile dire quanto il turchese fosse imbarazzato dalla situazione, non sapeva mai come ribattere e dovette ringraziare Shindou, quando distolse la conversazione dall'ultima domanda trascinando gli altri due in camera sua.

Per Kariya quella stanza era ciò che di più grande avesse mai visto; le pareti bianche ed il pavimento grigio rispecchiavano completamente l'anima di Takuto; ed a rendere il tutto più personale c'erano le foto di lui e di Ranmaru a tappezzare completamente la scrivania.

"Allora Masaki, mi trovi sexy?" Tutto lo stupore del turchese finì immediatamente e quella domanda lo riportò coi piedi per terra.

Si voltò, trovando i senpai guardarlo divertiti; era nei guai, lo vedeva nei loro sguardi.

"Volete giocare a carte?" Kariya sperò con tutto il cuore che loro due accettassero l'opzione.

Shindou guardò Kirino "D'accordo, ma lo decido io il gioco"

Masaki sarebbe dovuto scappare ora, non c'era nessuno a guardare la porta, ma ingenuamente pensò che i due volessero davvero solo giocare.

"Questo gioco è diverso; per ogni carta pescata c'è un obbligo, ed ogni volta che un giocatore lo rifiuta deve togliersi un indumento. Le carte sono messe in modo da iniziare con obblighi leggeri per poi diventare sempre più... impegnativi..." Spiegò accuratamente Shindou.

Kariya aveva sentito di giochi simili; tuttavia credeva che le sfide fossero tranquille, di certo non si aspettava che i due barassero.

"Bene Masa, pesca la prima carta"  
Il turchese fece come detto e lesse ad alta voce il contenuto "Chiudi gli occhi ed indovina chi compie delle azioni su di te" il piccolo non ci pensò neanche una volta ad eseguire l'obbligo, dimenticandosi con chi avesse a che fare

PICCOLA AVVERTENZA

Il prossimo capitolo sarà mooolto spinto. E niente, ci si vede


	6. carte

SMUUUUUT, se non vi piacciono scene spinte, non leggete

Masaki aveva gli occhi chiusi da un po', ormai. Così fu una sorpresa quando sentì qualcuno posizionarsi dietro di lui e per poco non aprì gli occhi. Cercò di concentrarsi su quelle mani che vagavano sulla sua schiena, ma proprio non riusciva a capire di chi fossero; intanto qualcun altro era in ginocchio di fronte a lui e le sue mani vagavano comodamente sul suo petto.

Kariya mise tutto se stesso nel capire a chi appartenessero; cercò di immaginarsi entrambi in quelle posizioni, ma niente; non riconosceva le mani.

"Dimenticavo, hai un limite di tempo Masaki, di 10 secondi"

Ranmaru guardò Takuto accigliato; loro due aveva giocato spesso con quelle carte, ed era abbastanza sicuro che non ci fosse nessun limite di tempo. In risposta Shindou strizzò l'occhio destro e sorrise.

"3... 2..."

Merda merda merda

"1! Puoi aprire gli occhi"

Masaki aprì gli occhi lentamente, Ranmaru era davanti a lui e Takuto dietro.

"Bene" a parlare fu Kirino "Credo tocchi a me!"

Shindou annuì e gli allungò una carta; nessuno dei due accennava a muoversi.

"Fai un succhiotto ad un giocatore a tua scelta su un punto a tua scelta"

Ranmaru sorrise e guardò Takuto avvicinandosi a lui lentamente; fino ad appoggiare le sue labbra sul collo del moro. I loro corpi si avvicinarono sempre di più, schiacciando Masaki fra di loro; Shindou gemette a bassa voce, ma si assicurò comunque che quel suono raggiungesse le orecchie di Kariya.

Il turchese si sentiva schiacciato, poteva percepire ogni singolo muscolo dei due, e di certo quei vestiti leggeri che avevano a dosso non aiutavano. Il suo cuore ricominciò a battere solo quando Ranmaru si staccò, e dovette ringraziare Dio che non si fermò a guardare il suo volto, talmente rosso da fare invidia ad Hiroto.

"Adoro la tua bocca Ran. Bene, ora tocca a me!" Allungò una mano per afferrare un'altra carta facendo scontrare volontariamente il suo petto con quello di Masaki.

"Dunque: Bacia con la lingua un giocatore a tua scelta! Questa mi piace, Ran non ti dispiace vero se lo applico su Masaki? Sai non vorrei farlo sentire isolato"

Kirino scosse la testa "Prego"

Shindou afferrò il mento del turchese catturandolo col suo sguardo; per un momento Kariya si perse all'interno di quegli occhi cioccolato, il suo viso fu condotto molto lentamente verso quello del moro e le loro labbra si toccavano dolcemente.

Takuto non fece niente, voleva che fosse Masaki a dettare un ritmo iniziale, giusto per non allarmarlo subito; per cui sorrise quando Kariya iniziò ad applicare una pressione maggiore portando le sue braccia sulle sue spalle. Il turchese mosse le sue labbra goffamente, non sapendo bene quanta pressione applicare, dove applicarla e cose così. Shindou comprese le insicurezze di Masaki e lanciò uno sguardo complice a Ranmaru.

Kariya quasi non saltò quando sentì la bocca del rosa sul suo collo, la sua lingua percorrere tutta la sua lunghezza e soffermarsi sotto il suo orecchio, stuzzicandolo e mordendolo.

Takuto continuava a dedicarsi alle sue labbra, le mordeva e le tirava; applicava tutta la passione di cui era capace e Dio quanto si stava eccitando... Poteva sentire il sedere compatto di Masaki sulla sua erezione ed i suoi gemiti causati dalla bocca di Kirino.

Si staccarono dopo un po' e Kariya come prima cosa abbassò la testa, in modo da coprirsi con i suoi capelli troppo imbarazzato per qualsiasi cosa.

Ranmaru guardò Shindou in un'implicita richiesta e, notando che il suo fidanzato non accennava a dire di no, afferrò i glutei del turchese, dandogli qualche strizzatina e beandosi dei suoni che uscivano dalle sue labbra, per poi gettarlo malamente sul letto sovrastandolo. Con la sua bocca ricominciò ad esplorare il corpo del più piccolo stando attendo a toccare ogni suo punto più sensibile, mandandolo fuori di testa.

Takuto afferrò i fianchi di Kirino dirigendosi con le mani dentro i suoi boxer, raggiungendo ben presto il suo pene ormai già duro.

Ranmaru si dimenticò momentaneamente di Masaki, concentrandosi soltanto sulle carezze del suo fidanzato. Gemeva ad ogni movimento delle mani e della lingua di Takuto sul suo corpo; tutto in lui tremava, quel tocco lo aveva sempre portato perdersi nel piacere; ad imboccare una via del non ritorno.

Kariya li guardava ammaliato, vedeva come reagivano al tocco dell'altro, come le loro mani si muovevano esperte sui loro corpi; deglutì sentendo il suo viso colorarsi di rosso e la sua erezione premere sul tessuto.

Dopo poco Shindou si ricordò della presenza di Masaki e, senza lasciare andare Ranmaru, avvicinò la mano libera all'interno dei boxer del turchese dritta dritta verso il suo fondo schiena.

Kariya continuava a guardare Ranmaru, vedeva il suo viso in preda al piacere più puro, generato probabilmente dai movimenti esperti del moro nei suoi pantaloni. Si accorse della presenza della mano di Shindou solo quando il primo dito entrò in lui togliendogli il fiato. Quella falange era lunga, e raggiungeva punti mai toccati neanche da Masaki quando si masturbava. Ben presto le dita divennero due e poi tre e lui si ritrovò nudo col pene di Kirino che iniziava ad applicare una leggera pressione.

"Masa, pronto?"

La risposta venne da un suo sonoro gemito, così il rosa entrò dentro di lui, completamente, riempiendolo del tutto.

Kariya quasi non urlò dal piacere; era una sensazione meravigliosa, sentire il pene di Ranmaru dentro di lui, duro e lungo; quasi non venne sul colpo.

Takuto intanto si era posizionato sull'entrata del rosa; non si era preso neanche la briga di prepararlo, infondo era ancora arrabbiato con lui per non avergli permesso di essere il primo a farlo direttamente con Masaki. Così entrò velocemente, sfondando l'antro di Kirino e provocando una spinta da parte di quest'ultimo anche dentro Kariya.

Shindou iniziò a muoversi subito con un ritmo veloce; preciso, dritto dritto alla prostata di Ranmaru; il rosa d'altro canto non era da meno, il suo pene stava praticamente distruggendo il sedere di Masaki, non che questo gli dispiacesse ovvio.

Kariya sentiva il membro di Kirino entrare ed uscire da lui con una velocità inaudita, colpiva la sua prostata per poi uscire quasi completamente e rientrare violentemente per colpirla di nuovo. 

Il primo a venire fu Ranmaru, riempiendo completamente Masaki e facendo venire anche lui imbrattando il suo petto; il sedere di Kirino si strinse attorno al membro di Takuto, portandolo all'orgasmo.

I due uscirono lentamente dai rispettivi buchi, per poi accasciarsi attorno a Kariya, in silenzio.

"Quindi noi abbiamo appena fatto sesso?" fu il turchese a interrompere il silenzio

"Già" 

"Oh, ed ora siamo fidanzati"

In tutta risposta le mani dei due gli afferrarono le natiche scoperte, facendolo squittire dalla sorpresa

"Tu che dici, Masa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sta cosa è tremendamente imbarazzante... Ditemi se avete qualche critica o consiglio, sono bene accetti! Comunque penso che pubblicherò ancora un capitolo e poi questa storia finirà...


	7. carte

SMUUUUUT, se non vi piacciono scene spinte, non leggete

Masaki aveva gli occhi chiusi da un po', ormai. Così fu una sorpresa quando sentì qualcuno posizionarsi dietro di lui e per poco non aprì gli occhi. Cercò di concentrarsi su quelle mani che vagavano sulla sua schiena, ma proprio non riusciva a capire di chi fossero; intanto qualcun altro era in ginocchio di fronte a lui e le sue mani vagavano comodamente sul suo petto.

Kariya mise tutto se stesso nel capire a chi appartenessero; cercò di immaginarsi entrambi in quelle posizioni, ma niente; non riconosceva le mani.

"Dimenticavo, hai un limite di tempo Masaki, di 10 secondi"

Ranmaru guardò Takuto accigliato; loro due aveva giocato spesso con quelle carte, ed era abbastanza sicuro che non ci fosse nessun limite di tempo. In risposta Shindou strizzò l'occhio destro e sorrise.

"3... 2..."

Merda merda merda

"1! Puoi aprire gli occhi"

Masaki aprì gli occhi lentamente, Ranmaru era davanti a lui e Takuto dietro.

"Bene" a parlare fu Kirino "Credo tocchi a me!"

Shindou annuì e gli allungò una carta; nessuno dei due accennava a muoversi.

"Fai un succhiotto ad un giocatore a tua scelta su un punto a tua scelta"

Ranmaru sorrise e guardò Takuto avvicinandosi a lui lentamente; fino ad appoggiare le sue labbra sul collo del moro. I loro corpi si avvicinarono sempre di più, schiacciando Masaki fra di loro; Shindou gemette a bassa voce, ma si assicurò comunque che quel suono raggiungesse le orecchie di Kariya.

Il turchese si sentiva schiacciato, poteva percepire ogni singolo muscolo dei due, e di certo quei vestiti leggeri che avevano a dosso non aiutavano. Il suo cuore ricominciò a battere solo quando Ranmaru si staccò, e dovette ringraziare Dio che non si fermò a guardare il suo volto, talmente rosso da fare invidia ad Hiroto.

"Adoro la tua bocca Ran. Bene, ora tocca a me!" Allungò una mano per afferrare un'altra carta facendo scontrare volontariamente il suo petto con quello di Masaki.

"Dunque: Bacia con la lingua un giocatore a tua scelta! Questa mi piace, Ran non ti dispiace vero se lo applico su Masaki? Sai non vorrei farlo sentire isolato"

Kirino scosse la testa "Prego"

Shindou afferrò il mento del turchese catturandolo col suo sguardo; per un momento Kariya si perse all'interno di quegli occhi cioccolato, il suo viso fu condotto molto lentamente verso quello del moro e le loro labbra si toccavano dolcemente.

Takuto non fece niente, voleva che fosse Masaki a dettare un ritmo iniziale, giusto per non allarmarlo subito; per cui sorrise quando Kariya iniziò ad applicare una pressione maggiore portando le sue braccia sulle sue spalle. Il turchese mosse le sue labbra goffamente, non sapendo bene quanta pressione applicare, dove applicarla e cose così. Shindou comprese le insicurezze di Masaki e lanciò uno sguardo complice a Ranmaru.

Kariya quasi non saltò quando sentì la bocca del rosa sul suo collo, la sua lingua percorrere tutta la sua lunghezza e soffermarsi sotto il suo orecchio, stuzzicandolo e mordendolo.

Takuto continuava a dedicarsi alle sue labbra, le mordeva e le tirava; applicava tutta la passione di cui era capace e Dio quanto si stava eccitando... Poteva sentire il sedere compatto di Masaki sulla sua erezione ed i suoi gemiti causati dalla bocca di Kirino.

Si staccarono dopo un po' e Kariya come prima cosa abbassò la testa, in modo da coprirsi con i suoi capelli troppo imbarazzato per qualsiasi cosa.

Ranmaru guardò Shindou in un'implicita richiesta e, notando che il suo fidanzato non accennava a dire di no, afferrò i glutei del turchese, dandogli qualche strizzatina e beandosi dei suoni che uscivano dalle sue labbra, per poi gettarlo malamente sul letto sovrastandolo. Con la sua bocca ricominciò ad esplorare il corpo del più piccolo stando attendo a toccare ogni suo punto più sensibile, mandandolo fuori di testa.

Takuto afferrò i fianchi di Kirino dirigendosi con le mani dentro i suoi boxer, raggiungendo ben presto il suo pene ormai già duro.

Ranmaru si dimenticò momentaneamente di Masaki, concentrandosi soltanto sulle carezze del suo fidanzato. Gemeva ad ogni movimento delle mani e della lingua di Takuto sul suo corpo; tutto in lui tremava, quel tocco lo aveva sempre portato perdersi nel piacere; ad imboccare una via del non ritorno.

Kariya li guardava ammaliato, vedeva come reagivano al tocco dell'altro, come le loro mani si muovevano esperte sui loro corpi; deglutì sentendo il suo viso colorarsi di rosso e la sua erezione premere sul tessuto.

Dopo poco Shindou si ricordò della presenza di Masaki e, senza lasciare andare Ranmaru, avvicinò la mano libera all'interno dei boxer del turchese dritta dritta verso il suo fondo schiena.

Kariya continuava a guardare Ranmaru, vedeva il suo viso in preda al piacere più puro, generato probabilmente dai movimenti esperti del moro nei suoi pantaloni. Si accorse della presenza della mano di Shindou solo quando il primo dito entrò in lui togliendogli il fiato. Quella falange era lunga, e raggiungeva punti mai toccati neanche da Masaki quando si masturbava. Ben presto le dita divennero due e poi tre e lui si ritrovò nudo col pene di Kirino che iniziava ad applicare una leggera pressione.

"Masa, pronto?"

La risposta venne da un suo sonoro gemito, così il rosa entrò dentro di lui, completamente, riempiendolo del tutto.

Kariya quasi non urlò dal piacere; era una sensazione meravigliosa, sentire il pene di Ranmaru dentro di lui, duro e lungo; quasi non venne sul colpo.

Takuto intanto si era posizionato sull'entrata del rosa; non si era preso neanche la briga di prepararlo, infondo era ancora arrabbiato con lui per non avergli permesso di essere il primo a farlo direttamente con Masaki. Così entrò velocemente, sfondando l'antro di Kirino e provocando una spinta da parte di quest'ultimo anche dentro Kariya.

Shindou iniziò a muoversi subito con un ritmo veloce; preciso, dritto dritto alla prostata di Ranmaru; il rosa d'altro canto non era da meno, il suo pene stava praticamente distruggendo il sedere di Masaki, non che questo gli dispiacesse ovvio.

Kariya sentiva il membro di Kirino entrare ed uscire da lui con una velocità inaudita, colpiva la sua prostata per poi uscire quasi completamente e rientrare violentemente per colpirla di nuovo. 

Il primo a venire fu Ranmaru, riempiendo completamente Masaki e facendo venire anche lui imbrattando il suo petto; il sedere di Kirino si strinse attorno al membro di Takuto, portandolo all'orgasmo.

I due uscirono lentamente dai rispettivi buchi, per poi accasciarsi attorno a Kariya, in silenzio.

"Quindi noi abbiamo appena fatto sesso?" fu il turchese a interrompere il silenzio

"Già" 

"Oh, ed ora siamo fidanzati"

In tutta risposta le mani dei due gli afferrarono le natiche scoperte, facendolo squittire dalla sorpresa

"Tu che dici, Masa?"

SPAZIO AUTRICE

Okay, sta cosa è tremendamente imbarazzante... Ditemi se avete qualche critica o consiglio, sono bene accetti! Comunque penso che pubblicherò ancora un capitolo e poi questa storia finirà...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sta cosa è tremendamente imbarazzante... Ditemi se avete qualche critica o consiglio, sono bene accetti! Comunque penso che pubblicherò ancora un capitolo e poi questa storia finirà...


	8. fine

il lunedì seguente Masaki entrò a scuola da solo; la sua mente un turbinio di pensieri ed attorno a lui aleggiava un'aura nera. Era di malumore, ed i suoi amici avevano capito, a loro spese, che quando era così l'unica cosa da fare era abbandonare il paese il prima possibile.

Kariya entrò per primo in classe diretto al banco nell'ultima fila nell'angolino, in modo da starsene isolato da tutto e tutti; perfino i professori non si azzardarono a disturbarlo e per una volta il turchese dovette ringraziarli. All'ora di pranzo Hikaru aveva finalmente preso coraggio e si era avvicinato, cercando di coinvolgerlo nei suoi discorsi; Ranmaru e Takuto provarono ad avvicinarsi ma furono bloccati da Tsurugi, il quale li aveva vivamente consigliato di non andare oltre; soltanto Hikaru poteva farlo e non sperare di essere ucciso.

Così il blu ed il turchese si sedettero nel tavolino più isolato; dove finalmente Kageyama iniziò ad intavolare un minimo di conversazione

"Allora Kariya-kun, come stai?"

"Mh"

"Oh, bé, spero che sia una cosa positiva... Con Shindou senpai e Kirino senpai come va?"

"Stiamo assieme"  
"Oh! Fantastico! Sei felice?"  
"Sì"

Hikaru non capiva il malumore del suo amico, infondo erano accadute tutte cose positive; eppure continuava a rispondere in maniera fredda e distaccata...

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Il mio culo"

"Come fa-?"

Oh

improvvisamente Kageyama capì il fulcro del problema e divenne tutto rosso, imbarazzato a morte per dove stava andando a parare

"Cambiamo argomento Hikaru?"

"Sì, te ne prego"

La tensione si alleggerì e pian piano i due riuscirono ad instaurare una conversazione piacevole tanto che, notando che il pericolo era scampato, anche Tenma e Tsurugi si unirono a loro.

"Buongiorno"  
Masaki sbiancò al sentire quella voce; e quasi non tirò giù tutti i dei dell'Olimpo

Kirino e Shindou furono accolti amorevolmente ed a braccia aperte nel loro tavolo iniziando un'ottima chiacchierata con tutti i membri, poi, inaspettatamente salirono sul tavolo della mensa

"ASCOLTATE! DOBBIAMO FARE UN ANNUNCIO!"

Kariya spalancò gli occhi, una bruttissima idea si fece largo nella sua mente e pregò di essersi sbagliato con tutto se stesso; ma niente sembrava cambiare le cose; così, non sa bene quando, si ritrovò anche lui sul tavolo, probabilmente portatoci su da Tsurugi, con le braccia dei suoi fidanzati attorno alla vita. Poteva percepire le urla degli studenti quando Kirino annunciò il loro fidanzamento e le labbra dei due sulle sue guance.

La sua mente si svuotò, il corpo di riscaldò ed il cuore minacciò di saltargli fuori dal petto per strangolare Ranmaru e Takuto; poi, un attimo dopo si ritrovò nella stessa situazione iniziale, a parlare con tutti come se nulla fosse successo.

Così Kariya Masaki si ritrovò fidanzato con due maschi, la cui sanità mentale era ben discutibile, e con un orda di persona che gli davano attenzioni, facendogli salire l'ansia e sudare le mani; ma tutto sommato questo nuovo capitolo della sua vita...  
Così Kariya Masaki si ritrovò fidanzato con due maschi, la cui sanità mentale era ben discutibile, e con un orda di persona che gli davano attenzioni, facendogli salire l'ansia e sudare le mani; ma tutto sommato questo nuovo capitolo della sua vita non gli dispiace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, siamo giunti alla fine; vorrei ringraziare tutti per aver anche solo aggiunto questa storia alla loro biblioteca, e ci tengo a ringraziarvi; per ogni commento ed ogni stellina, mi avete fatto stare veramente bene.
> 
> Grazie di cuore


End file.
